Reiji's Guide in Getting a Girlfriend
by Shi.Hiasaki
Summary: After recieving a guide from his older brother, Shinji uses the steps on a certain blunette. Ikarishipping. OOC Shinji
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes one simple word would answer all his questions. And that certain word happened to be: "No."

And Reiji, being the cheerful person he was, didn't take "No" for an answer and continued to ask his brother the same question over and over.

"Please? For me? It's just a guide book!" Reiji pouted.

"...Why would I do it for you?" Shinji replied, glaring.

"I'm your brother! Can't you just try it? It can really help you work up your relationship with Hikari-kun!"

The younger plume-headed boy blushed, but quickly hid it by looking away to the side. "I-I don't like that stupid girl, she's too annoying for my likings!"

Reiji smirked, noticing his blushing. "Oh, is that so? Well, what about that blush you're attempting to hide but failing miserably?"

"I-I'm not blushing, Aniki! There must be something wrong with your eyes!"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that you're blushing!" Reiji teased. "C'mon just try it! My guide could help get you the relationship you've always wanted with Hikari-kun!"

"I've n-never wanted that!"

"Yes, you have! Please Shinji, just try it." Reiji said, holding a red pocket-sized book with white bold letters that read; "Reiji's Guide in Getting a Girlfriend! Written by: Reyji"

Shinji looked at it, and raised a brow. "You spelt your own name wrong, Aniki."

"What?" He said, wide eyed. He turned the book around so that the title faced him. "Oh, i-ignore that."

"Whatever."

"Please Shinji!"

"No."

"If you don't, I might have to feed you some of my food!"

Shinji gulped. "F-Fine, I'll do it."

Reijiv had a habit of putting sugar, vinegar and soy sauce in all of his dishes. Even if it was a sandwich.

"Great!" Reiji then handed him the book. "You'll be starting today!"

"What? I doubt she's even in Tobari!"

"Oh, she is! I saw all three of them over at the Pokemon center just yesterday."

"Fine, I'll start today! Now, shut up and leave me alone!" Shinji cried, walking past his older brother and out the door.

Right now, Shinji just wanted to smack his brother, take a plane to Johto, dye his hair black, and change his name to _Sebastian_. Why _Sebastian_? Because he thought the name _Sebastian_ was cool. And also because Reiji has been forcing to watch _Kuroshitsuji_.

* * *

**A/N: My first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed. Please review on some of the tips I should add in Reiji's guide . My attempt in humor. My sense of humor kills. I know this is short, but next time I'll try to make them longer. But, I can't pormise that. Oh, and this chapter might be re-written. Criticism is welcome, but please make it nice and gentle. I'm sensitive... sometimes. I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon owns me. Or rather, Shinji owns me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji cursed under his breath as he sat down at the nearest bench he could find. Before he would find Hikari, he'll have to read the guide first. Sighing, he flipped the book open to the first page and began reading.

_Follow this guide in successfully getting yourself a girlfriend. Now, let's begin!_

_Number 1: Start off with complementing the girl whenever you see her. For example: "Gee, you look great today, (Girl's name)!" By doing so, the mood they are currently in would brighten up even more!_

Is Reiji stupid! He could never complement a girl, even if it was his own Mother! But, since Reiji's forcing him to do so, he had no other choice. He got up and began to search for the blunette.

After hours of searching, Hikari was found near the Tobari department store. The good thing was that she was alone and not with that pathetic loser and the pupil-less breeder. Grunting, he walked up to her.

"Hey, stupid girl..." He said, with a hint of red on his tanned cheeks. Startled, Hikari jumped a bit before facing Shinji.

"Oh, it's just you, Shinji. And, I have a name!" She growled.

"And I don't care what you're name is." Shinji shot back.

"What do you want anyway!"

"T-that's... that's n-none of your business!

"Fine, I don't even wanna know!" Hikari said, walking away. Just before she could take another step, Shinji stop her by grabbing onto her wrist, firm but gentle. Hikari blushed crimson, just like Shinji did. But lighter, of course.

"Wait. I-I just wanted to tell you something, stupid." He grumbled.

"Fine, tell me already."

He let go of her wrist and shoved his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"I... er... you... I think y-you look l-like a _really _hot s-stripper." Now that blew Hikari up.

"WHAT! I DO NOT!" HIkari yelled before running off to, possibly, her friends.

"Oops..." He shrugged, before walking back home as if nothing ever happened.

The first thing he expected, when he gets home, was that Reiji would ask, more like scream, how everything went. And when he got home, Reiji did what Shinji suspected him to do.

"So, how'd everything go!"

"I called her a 'Hot Stripper'."Shinji frowned.

"What! I know how it said to compliment her and all, but that's too far wand way disturbing! Why would you do that!"

"It was an accident! I meant to say s-she was pretty. Now leave me alone."

Soon, the purple-headed boy walked up the stairs and towards his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Do the next step tomorrow!" He heard Reiji yell.

"Whatever..."

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done :D! It's short again... sorry. I meant to publish this yesterday, but my schedule blocked up my "Happy-Fanfiction-time". So yeah... Oh, and just make this clear Shinji is 15, Hikari is 14 ½ and Reiji is like 21. **

**IMPORTANT! (Please read)**

Before I post Chapter 3, I need a few tips for Reiji`s guide. Right now, I have about one-fourth of the story complete, and all I'll be finished once I've got a tip. Thanks!

**Also, Thanks for all of you who reviewed. It means a lot to me (: .**

**FluteHero13: Hahaha, Oh don't worry. I'm a crazed shipper too . Interesting triangle you have there :D .**

**Plantinabirds: Thanks!**

**mednin: It certainly is going to be a hell ride for him. Thanks for the tip, I'll try my best to update daily! And Thanks!**

**Lynx of the Sand: Thanks, I'll try and updated ASAP! **

**MaexSketch: Yes, indeed. Reggie ~! Haha, Thanks for the help! I'll try to post them daily and at least make it longer (: .**


End file.
